The portable music player market is growing every year, and music players and radio tuners have become available in many hand-portable telephones. Users tend to store more and more music tracks in their devices and the need for better management of these music tracks is becoming increasingly important.
Many portable music players offer the possibility to define play lists, to assign different ratings to the music tracks, etc., but such preferences may be cumbersome to implement in hand-portable telephones due to these device's small displays and keypads. Hence, there is a need for automatically assisting the user in managing the music tracks stored in his/her device.